When We Dance
by BondageSeraph
Summary: {Songfic} What happens when free-spirited Setzer Gabbiani finds the only woman he can love? (~contains CT crossover elements~)


~*~  
  
If he loved you  
  
Like I love you  
  
I would walk away in shame  
  
I'd move town  
  
I'd change my name  
  
~*~  
  
Setzer lay there on the black leather couch of his airship, one arm drapped over his eyes for he didn't want to get up, he didn't want to see anything. He didn't even want to move. She was gone, and he hadn't been able to do anything about it. Like grains of sand she slipped through his fingers, taken back to the Underworld that was her rightful home, to a man that was rightfully her fiance.  
  
His hand formed a fist quite out of instincts, his mind didn't have to give will to that motion, it was a pure gesture wrought out of instincts.  
  
Shadow "Mathias" Arrowny sat there in the wing chair opposite of Setzer's couch and raised a brow, he was very observant and as much as Setzer wanted to pretend that it was a bout of laziness.. he knew different.  
  
"You love the girl..."  
  
"Nah, why would I love a girl who was always in my business?"  
  
"Just answer my question."  
  
~*~  
  
When he watches you  
  
When he counts to buy your soul  
  
On your hand his golden rings  
  
Like he owns a bird that sings  
  
~*~  
  
Walking down the street his mind was constantly on Violetta, her long golden hair like strands of the illumiating sun, eyes as blue as the same ocean that he feared. He feared her for the same reason that he loved her. Bcause to love her gave her power over his soul, and he feared that she would one day use it against him.  
  
The only other woman he had given possession over his heart had betrayed him.  
  
Could he stand such a betrayal again?  
  
~*~  
  
When we dance  
  
Angels will run and hide their wings  
  
~*~  
  
Violetta had felt so right in his arms, leaning back just as they danced to the music. Garnering envious glances from Edgar. Setzer didn't care though, because Violetta smelled so nice, like morning glories and sunsets, it was all that he could do not to draw her closer into the warmth of his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
The priest has said my soul's salvation  
  
Is in the balance of the angels  
  
And underneath the wheels of passion  
  
I keep the faith in my fashion  
  
When we dance  
  
Angels will run and hide their wings  
  
~*~  
  
"You want her, you want to possess her. You would do anything to claim her, it drives you mad." Magus nodded sagely, his placid face was untouched, his eyes are what spoke. Setzer placed his hands over his ears and shook his head.  
  
"I don't want her, I don't need her."  
  
"You lie..."  
  
"How do you know I lie?"  
  
Magus bite his lower lip, reluctant to tell anyone about Corrine, about her body that lay in his laboratory back in Guardia. He was hesitant to tell his younger brother about such memories that he couldn't even face himself. So he just smiled enigmatically.  
  
"Mind your own business Setzer, we are not talking about me. The topic of conversation is -you- as I recall."  
  
~*~  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
[I'm gonna find a place to live  
  
Give you all I've got to give]  
  
When we dance  
  
Angels will run and hide their wings  
  
When we dance  
  
Angels will run and hide their wings  
  
~*~  
  
"What?" Setzer murmured incredulously, his brother's words rang through his ear. What he asked, what he wanted.. truly diabolical and devious. Such a promise was akin to giving his soul to the devil as a playtoy.  
  
"You heard me.. I will put Violetta in your grasp, all you have to do is come back and rule Zeal."  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"We all have to compromise and consolidate our dreams at some point in life. You are no different."  
  
~*~  
  
If I could break down these walls  
  
And shout my name at heaven's gate  
  
I'd take these hands  
  
And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate  
  
Cathedrals are broken  
  
Heaven's no longer above  
  
And hellfire's a promise away  
  
I'd still be saying  
  
I'm still in love  
  
~*~  
  
All this for a dance. A crown and scepter in exchange for a precious few moments in the arms of the woman he couldn't even admit to himself that he loved. However to take the throne under such auspices was proof enough, proof of how foolish he was.  
  
How silly he was...  
  
How undeniably smitten he was.  
  
~*~  
  
He won't love you  
  
Like I love you  
  
He won't care for you this way  
  
He'll mistreat you if you stay  
  
~*~  
  
He wanted to kill Troy, kill Troy who flaunted his mistresses in front of Violetta, leaving her home to care for their son. However Troy was a coward and likewise his carcass wasn't good enough for Setzer to spit on much less strike down. However when he saw the subtle signs of weariness in Violetta's blue eyes, he was moved by his love.  
  
Take her far away, that is what his first impulse was to do. Violetta deserved better, Violetta deserved him.. but was -he- any better? A reformed rake, a notorious gambler and a scatterbrain to boot... What could she see in him.  
  
~*~  
  
Come and live with me  
  
We'll have children of our own  
  
I would love you more than life  
  
If you'll come and be my wife  
  
When we dance  
  
Angels will run and hide their wings  
  
When we dance  
  
~*~  
  
But her eyes.. when she looked at him. He felt like it was worth it, he felt like he could acknowledge his love for her. Oh to pursuade her to leave Troy, to leave her life behind and come live with him.. but he knew she wouldn't.  
  
She had too much honor for that.  
  
So for now, only in his dreams would they dance again.  
  
Hopefully that would be enough.  
  
~*~  
  
[I had a dream last night  
  
I dreamt you were by my side  
  
Walking with me baby  
  
My heart was filled with pride  
  
I had a dream last night]  
  
~*~  
  
"When we Dance" by Sting  
  
Songfic by Nia Westphal 


End file.
